


A Good Time To Wake Up

by stuck_as_sarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_as_sarah/pseuds/stuck_as_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some smutty wincest that I got carried away with (I couldn't think of a title, but this one makes me laugh a bit).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Time To Wake Up

In the stuffy sweat stenched motel room the light of a dim streetlamp peeked through the curtains with the occasional flash of cars headlights going by. The sound of sheets russling and the small squeak of beds spring got Sam to lift his heavy eyelids from where he'd been looking out the cracks of the curtains and shifted his body from on his back to his side facing the other bed inches from his. Sam could make out the shape of Dean in the low light, fast asleep with his eyes shut tight, laying on his back one hand tucked under his pillow, most likely on his gun, he thought, with his blankets tossed to the end of his bed in a fit to get cool. Dean mummbled and rolled onto his stomach tucking his feet under the blanket at the end of his bed, Sam questioned getting up and putting his blanket over him and just head to take a shower having already been mostly awake until he noticed Dean was in the throws of what sounded like a very good dream by his few soft sighs and happy _hmmms_ and thought otherwise at the risk of waking him. Sam told himself to shut his eyes and try to fall back asleep despite his heavy eyelids now wide and less filled with sleep. The pleasant sounds Dean made with curiousity and the lack of ability to look away from how happy he seemed had him keeping his eyes open and wondering what he could possibly be dreaming of.  


He ran his eyes along the open expanses of Dean laid out infront of him, uncovered, and moved his eyes along the curve of him, taking in what he normally he wouldn't get time to fully appreciate, from his head stuffed half into his pillow still showing his full lips and his eyelashes above the somehow unchaotic splatter of freckles down to his legs and the fine spread of hair on them. Dean hastily flipped over onto his back as if in the depths of his dream he could still feel eyes on him and felt the need to shift uncomfortably as he does when he's awake and catches Sam getting lost in appreciating the sight of his brother. Sam looked up to see if Dean had woken up and still saw those long lashes with his eyelids shut and went back to run his eyes along him, telling himself he'll just get one more look and shut his eyes to sleep, before he noticed his brother had his thighs spread wide with his feet tucked under the blanket still and his white boxers and waist open to him and showed the line of his cock and a wet spot at the tip where it dribbled out during his pleasant dream and Sam tossed away any idea that he'd fall back asleep. Sam still did start to close his eyes lost imagining the dreams Dean could be having and even thinking about the taste of that wet spot and running his cheek and tongue along the line of Dean's cock covered by his boxers exhaling his hot breathe onto it.  


Without realizing Sam had started to drift off most likely into a possible wet dream until he heard movement from Dean again and his eyes shot open. Dean had moved so that his thigh hung invitingly over the side of the bed with both feet under the blanket, but Dean's ass ever so slightly rising and lowering his waist into the crook of the mattress in a sight that Sam couldn't believe and he almost hated himself that he was falling asleep to have a wet dream when the hottest sight was right infront of him in action bringing all those dreams alive. Dean was making the dirtiest moans with every push downward and Sam was losing it and slowly shifted to his stomach to reach his hand down and cup himself, already having been aching from the sight of Dean, then mimicked his movements. His hips shifting back and forth pushing his cock through his fist into the mattress keeping his eyes stuck on Dean. Soft _mmm's_ and even a few _yeah's_ slipped out of Dean as he continued his movements lost in his dream. Sam's eyes were wide and his pupils blown and he didn't think he could look away if he even tried, especially with his sweats moved lower down his thighs and the tingle up his spine of his dick being caressed with every move of his hips, pulsing out precum slicking up his way in his fist and a wet patch in the sheets under him. Sam drifted off with each move lost in the pleasant feeling and the sweet noises coming from the bed across from him along with the soft creaks of bed springs.  


It wasn't till he heard the bed springs stop their constant sound that he realized he closed his eyes and froze before slowly opening them thinking to see Dean awake, but instead seeing his face filled with pleasure as his mouth hung open letting the words just slip out, _"Sammy... just like that..."_ Sam was stunned his eyes wide and his body froze, but he still sqeezed the base of his cock and it just oozed along with the ecstasy in Dean's voice groaning around his name. As the words came from Dean his eyes started to flutter open, becoming aware of where he is and what he was dreaming. He jumped slightly as he noticed Sam's wide eyes right on him, and realizing what he had just said started to stumble through his thoughts for anyway to reason with him about this. Then Dean looked away from Sam's face and stunned eyes to follow Sam's hand that went under the sheets and caught the slightest clench of what could only be his fist squeezing at his cock and without thinking Dean subconciously bit his bottom lip which sent a visible shudder through Sam. Dean kicked the blanket off his feet and lifted himself up before jumping next to Sam's bed. Dean gathered some of Sam's blankets into his fist and lifted it just slightly to take in the sight of Sam's sweats around his thighs showing his soft ass and his big hands around his dripping cock and Dean tried to hide how his mouth watered and fell open. He put one knee on the edge of the bed and the other at the other side of Sam trapping him underneath him and pulled the blankets over them. Without thinking twice Sam lifted his hips to push into Dean pushing his sweats lower and his ass up into the wet spot Sam could feel against his bare ass. Dean then kneaded his hands in the Sam's cheeks elicting a treasurous groan from Sam and moved one hand up to his grippable hair tugging lightly, pressing Sam closer against his hips. Dean leaned forward pressing himself against Sam's back and when he noticed Sam's whole body quivering and him wiggling in an attempt to shift impossibly closer he tugged Sam's head back by his hair to expose the side of his neck and felt a shiver pass through Sam to him when he huffed out into his ear, _"You feel that, Sammy?"_ while he circled his hips to move his covered cock along Sam's ass and thighs, _"You want me to take these off so bad don't you baby boy?"_ And Sam frantically tried to nod unable to with the rough grip of Dean's fingers pushed throughout his hair and settled on letting out a deep hoarse moan at his brothers words.  


Dean moved the hand on his hip to cover Sam's neck and chin and twist his head so he could see his lust blown eyes and move his thumb up to drag along Sam's lower lip catching his eyes flicker and stick on his lips. It was Sam's red tongue wetting and dragging over his own lips that pulled Dean in to press his to them. He moved his hand from his neck around to the side of his face and to the back of his neck holding Sam to him. Sam's hips moved to circle Dean's as their lips moved together sloppily with wet noises. When Dean took Sam's bottom lip into his mouth to suck and bite at he got a small whimper from Sam as he stilled and shuddered. Then Dean pulled away with an extra tug of Sam's hair dragging another moan from him and took in the sight and his red kiss swollen lips shining with the wet mix of each others spit and moved his thumb along them a last time before leaning back onto his knees. Dean ran a rough callused hand from Sam's hip up his lower back to inbetween his shoulders and gave a small push which made Sam collapse his face into the pillow under him causing Dean to lean himself over Sam again pushing him into the bed with a hand in his hair. Sam wanted everything and anything Dean would give him and more. Dean could feel each groan vibrate through him caught by the pillow in his face and the move of Sam's hips back into his as he shifted continually into his fist and the mattress then back into Dean. _"You wanna feel this cock dripping between your ass cheeks Sammy?"_ Dean groaned out as he moved his thumb under the waistband of his boxers to push them to his knees. Sam shifted his head to the side to pant out a, _"Yes"_ at the feel of Dean's warm cock fall onto one of his ass cheeks.  


Dean gripped the base of himself when Sam moved his hips back rubbing against him to keep from blowing his load all over that smooth skin. As Dean put his cock right between his cheeks Sam let go of his cock to move both hands around to push his ass cheeks together around Dean getting a soft long groan out of him and catching the sight of his head fall back just to prop back up to place his hands over Sam's and start moving his hips. Sam could feel Dean slicking up between his cheeks with warm precum making it an easy slip and slide with each move. Sam felt the sweet hot drag of Dean's dick along his asshole that made it and his cock twitch at the thought of Dean fucking into him. Sam pushes back along with Dean's thrusts forwards continually, hearing the pants come out of Dean faster and faster. He knew Dean's dirty mouth was about to start spewing the most beautiful hot sentences as he got closer and closer and Sam's started dripping even more onto the mattress he kept bucking into as Dean panted out, _"Could you come just like this Sammy? Just me rubbing against your tight hole with the thought of me fucking into you, huh?"_ Sam whimpered confirming what Dean already knew was right, thrusting into the mattress and back into Dean while saying, _"Oh god Dean yes, yes I could."_ Dean ran one hand up between his shoulder blades keeping him close to the mattress and said, _"Yeah? Just fucking your wet cock into the mattress? You gonna come all over your sheet?"_ Dean continued to move faster and faster slicking up Sam's cheeks, sweat prickling at the top of his brow and dripping down his back, as Sam whined out, _"Yes, Dean, yes I'm gonna-"_ Then Sam cut off with the feel of Dean's hand wrap around him to stroke his cock as he came and feel the wet ropes of come warm in his hand and spread all over his fist. _"Yeah, Sammy, so hot, come for me baby boy."_ Sam continued to move into Dean's hand and back onto his cock riding out the last of his orgasm and stuttering to a stop falling against the bed when Dean gave his cock a last squeeze and let go. Sam flipped around underneath Dean in time to see him put one think finger with a glob of his come into his mouth and moan around it. Even then feeling spent and exhausted his cock twitched at the sight and of Dean slicking up his still hard cock with the same hand spreading Sam's come all over him watching Dean's head fall back. When Dean propped his head back up and looked down, his eyes blown with lust, at his spent little Sammy wiggling from underneath him to get to his hands and knees and crawl till his face was right next to Dean's hand moving fast over his cock. With one exhale from Sam and the hot breathe of it against Dean dick, Dean put a hand into Sam's hair and tugged his head back to groan loudly and spurt long think white ropes of come all up Sam's face over his red lips and flushed pink cheeks. Dean came to right when Sam's tongue flicked out over his lips to lick up some of Dean's come and moan at the taste of it in his mouth and Dean's dick twitched and oozed out the last bit of come and he squeezed himself at the sight of Sam's face covered in his come and his eyes connecting with his. _"Oh god Sammy you look so hot drenched in my come, c'mere."_ Dean said pulling Sam up to kiss and lick all along his face and clean his come off him. When he broke the kiss and noticed Sam's sheets wet with sweat and some come Dean asked, _"Why don't we sleep in my bed tonight, huh?"_ and Sam smiled and nodded, his eyes already drooping, looking ready for some deep sleep cuddled into Dean's warm arms.


End file.
